Untitled Rubbish
by Accio Snitch
Summary: Some weird little thing I wrote in eighth year about Ron waiting for his letter. Yeah.


****

Untitled Rubbish

Ron Weasley opened his eyes, and lazily pulled himself out of bed. Light streamed in through the window, and he yawned, suddenly remembering the date.

The morning was the first of August, and judging from the weather, everything was already proving to be delightful. He eagerly dressed and ran down the crooked staircase to the kitchen.

'Is it here?' he asked his mother anxiously, who was currently frying bacon and eggs on the cooker with her wand.

'Is what here?' she replied irritably.

'My letter ... for Hogwarts ...' said Ron, looking at his feet (which were already rather large for his age). 'Is it here?'

'Oh ... that,' said Mrs Weasley, taking some plates from the cupboard, and laying them on the scrubbed wooden table. 'No, its not, but its still early, mind you. Only the first day they're due ... Now, sit down and have some breakfast – wash your hands!'

The next while passed, and Ron's older twin brothers (Fred and George) had received word from Hogwarts, as did his other sibling, Percy (who was also notified of his new position as prefect).

Ron heaved a sigh, and pushed open the rickety screen door, allowing him entrance to the back yard. He walked a few metres, laid down on the cool grass, and looked up at the clouds overhead.

'Maybe I'm a Squib. Perhaps I haven't got any magic, or wasn't meant for Hogwarts.' He thought aloud, frowning.

'Ron?' asked a timid voice from behind him, causing him to bolt up-right.

His younger sister, Ginny, with hair as red as his stood over him for a moment before sitting on the grass as well.

'What is it, Ginny? Haven't you got anything better to do than pester me?' said Ron in an irritated voice.

'Well, I was thinking,' said Ginny, becoming very talkative at once. 'If you don't get your letter, and don't go to Hogwarts, then that means you can stay here with me for another year until I go! We could do all sorts of neat things ...'

'Sod off, Ginny!' Ron snapped, angrily, 'My letter is coming, and I'm going!'

Looking rather hurt, Ginny rose and scampered back to the house.

Ron's heart sank as he thought about his last statement. It was now the fifteenth of August, and still nothing had come for him. The arrival of an owl from Hogwarts with his name on it seemed less likely each day. Just the thought that he could be a Squib (no magic in a wizarding family) made him shudder. Seeing his brothers onto the Hogwarts Express without him would be most painful.

Ron slowly got up and trudged back to the house. From there, he found the fastest route up to his bedroom, where he stopped in front of his door, and looked at it.

The familiar sign was there, complete with peeling paint and lettering.

'"Ronald's Room"' he read aloud, with a slight tinge at his cheeks. 'Looks like I'll be here a lot longer than I hoped.'

He turned the doorknob, and entered the room, flopping down on the limp mattress that was his own. He liked this sense of peace, and reached over for a comic book, giving a brief pause at the knock on his door.

'What?' he said, straightening his posture and sitting cross-legged on the bed.

'Ron, its Percy, and I wish to speak to you.' Came a voice from beyond the door.

'Perce-' Ron protested, as the door was pushed open, and the figure of Percy Weasley filled the doorway, horn-rimmed glasses and all.

'Ron, I've been thinking ...' he started, sounding very matter-of-factly. 'I'm a prefect now, and it suddenly hit me that you are about to start a very important lag of your life; magical education.'

Although Ron was doubting this and trying his hardest not to laugh, he let his brother continue on.

'Now, as I said, I'm a prefect with more responsibility, and no use for some of my belongings. I now have an own of my own, and therefore would like to entrust you with _this_ –'

He pulled a large, gray (sleeping) rat from his pocket, and handed it to Ron, who took it and snorted. 

'You're giving me _Scabbers?_' he said, stifling a laugh. 'What good is that ... and more-so, If I'm not even _going _to Hogwarts, let-alone learning something there?'

'Oh, right ...' Percy reached into the back pocket of his jeans and pulled out an envelope, passing it to Ron. 'Your letter. Came last week. Sorry, I was bringing in the post, and forgot to give it to you. My sincerest apologies ... well, best be off.'

Ron mouthed wordlessly as a click on the door told him Percy had left. With trembling hands, he turned over the envelope, and read the emerald green ink that made up his name and address.

Mr R. Weasley

The Bedroom on the Fifth Landing

The Burrow

Ottery St. Catchpole

Devon

Nothing could explain his feelings, other than that he was terribly excited about going to Hogwarts. It was his turn at last. 

He carefully opened the wax seal on the back of the envelope and went over the list of everything he would need, only showing a faint look of worry at how much all this may end of costing. It was no matter though, because he was going to Hogwarts, and nothing could ruin that supreme feeling of ecstasy.

All he needed to do now was get back at Percy ...


End file.
